The Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical distributed naming system for resources (such as computing devices) connected to one or more networks (such as the Internet or a private network). The DNS associates various information with domain names assigned to each of the resources. For example, the DNS translates domain names that are meaningful to humans into numerical identifiers associated with networking equipments (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) addresses) for the purpose of locating and addressing these resources worldwide. The DNS makes it possible to assign domain names to groups of resources in a meaningful way, independent of each resource's physical location. Because of this, World Wide Web (WWW) hyperlinks and Internet contact information can remain consistent even if routing arrangements change.